Last Name
by Wemmabby
Summary: Why hasn't Andrea told anyone her last name?
1. Last Name

"Last Name"

"Hey Andrea," I heard him say. We were just sitting in my cell...(Somehow we were alone...) It was abruptly, and I had no warning whatsoever!

"What?" I asked him.

"Why haven't you told anyone your last name?" I froze when I heard the question. I was lost for words. So I used the most generic answer I could've.

"I don't know- why haven't you told anyone YOUR last name?" Rick just laughed at me.

"My last name is Grimes, Andrea," he told me. Shoot. Maybe he'll stop asking me if I act cute.

"I know," I tell him. He's still laughing!

"Come on, Andrea! I'm not going to stalk your Facebook account or anything," Rick joked.

"Rick, you're an idiot," I said, sighing.

"Am I?"

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," Rick said grinning. I sighed. Dammit. Shit.

The most smokin' guy I'd ever seen was asking me for my last name. Not to mention that I was desperately in love with him. What could possibly be more embarrassing then this?

"You're pissing me off," I said.

"Come on, Andrea. How bad can it be?" Hell, it's like he KNEW I was embarrassed!

"Very, very bad," I said simply.

"Andrea, please!"

"Alright, alright! But you have to promise you won't laugh," I said, feeling silly now. "Or make fun or me."

"I promise," Rick had said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really and truly."

"Alright..." I said. I took a deep breath. "It's Choke."

Rick covered his mouth. It was either because he was trying not to laugh or he was utterly shocked. I figured it was both.

"You promised," I whispered sadly.

"Andrea, I'm-"

"Rick, just don't, okay?" I said, kind of feeling bad. I had made him promise when I knew he'd laugh anyway. So it wasn't really HIS fault...

"Look. I know I laughed. And I'm sorry. But I just have to ask you- are you serious?" Rick asked me, still trying to find humor in the situation when he knew I was upset.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled, shoving him lightly. Rick can be such a bitch sometimes. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Andrea Choke, huh," Rick said softly, slowly moving his hand until it was on mine. Damn! "That really is a sucky last name..."

"Rick, die in a hole," I said firmly. Rick started laughing again.

"Huh..." Rick said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"What if you had a DIFFERENT last name?" he asked me.

"Ha! Like what?"

"Like Grimes."

FIN


	2. Carol Saves the Day

A/N So, this story was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. This was supposed to be a one-shot and nothing more. But I got two followers, (what the heck would make you want to follow a one-shot?) and I also had this sudden burst of inspiration. So I now present to you, chapter fricken two of "Last Name." I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 2

"What?" I practically screamed so loud that everyone could hear. Holy shit! Did Rick Grimes just say what I thought he did?

"You could pretend you're like, my long lost cousin or something," he said jokingly. I sighed. Dammit! I was thinking more along the lines of "wife"...

"Um, yeah..." I mumbled, kind of upset. How could he lead me on like that? Rick could tell that I didn't like where this was going.

"What's wrong?" he asked me sympathetically. "You don't like pretending?" That had nothing to do with why I was so bummed out. I shrugged. He squeezed my hand tighter and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"No, it's not that..."

"What is it then?" I looked up at him. There was no WAY I was telling him the truth...that I was madly in love with him. That I would do anything for him... I needed to make up some kind of excuse, and fast.

"Well, um..." I started, sure that my cheeks were flushed red. "I-" Suddenly, Carol walked in. I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Carol Peletier.

"Um, Rick," she said awkwardly, like she knew she'd interrupted something. Well, of course she knew! Rick and I were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes for God's sake! "Daryl wanted to talk to you..."

"Oh," Rick said, letting go of my hand. "Well...see you later, Andrea." He got up and him and Carol started walking away. I let out a heavy sigh. I guess this was my lucky day. Now I'd just have to hope that Rick didn't come back for me later. This whole event had been extremely embarrassing! At that point I would've be better off dead than having to talk to Rick Grimes again.

I got up and decided to go and check on the rest of the group and see what they were up to. Like always, Beth and her father were reading the bible together, and Glenn and Maggie were cuddling. That left Carl and Michonne, who were sitting in the corner laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, alarmed by how quickly the two had taken a liking to each other.

"Oh, Andrea!" Carl exclaimed, taking my hand and pulling me down to sit with them. Michonne had a huge smile on her face. Weird...I'd never seen her this amused before.

"What are you doing?" I asked them, unsure of what was going on. Carl and Michonne exchanged looks and the boy looked back at me.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"


	3. Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

I looked at my best friend, wondering if they were joking about this. "Really?" I asked them.

"Yep!" Carl said excitedly. "We, thought it's be something fun to do, y'know...since everyone else is already busy..." I looked up at Michonne again to clarify. She nodded at me.

"Well, okay," I replied, getting comfortable with them on the floor. How bad could this be? It actually sounded kind of fun! "So, who's going first?"

"I'll go," Carl said bravely. Michonne and I smiled at each other.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth," Carl responded almost immediately. "Save the dares for later...I want to give you two some time to think of some really twisted ones." I'd never seen this side of Carl before...he'd changed a lot since the last time we'd seen each other.

"I guess you've played this game before?" I asked him casually. He smirked.

"Dozens of times," he told me. I nodded and then huddled up with Michonne.

"What should we ask him?" I whispered.

"Something about the farmer's daughter," she murmered. "The boy's got his eyes on her." I thought about that for a second.

"I got something," I said softly. She nodded at me and we looked back at Carl to find him smiling at us. What a brave little kid.

"Okay, Carl...you ready?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer. He nodded.

"Are you in love with Beth?" I said softly.

"Maybe," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not an answer."

"Honestly, Andrea," he said. "I don't even know myself!"

"But you-"

"Andrea," Michonne said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let him go." I gave Carl an angry yet playful stare.

"Fine," I said, biting my lip. "But I get to go next."

"Deal," the boy said. I thought about how great it'd be to be his stepmother... "You want a truth or a dare?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Dare," I declared, tossing my golden hair over my shoulder. I was sure I'd have no problem doing whatever they decided on. It was just a game, of course. Carl and Michonne started whispering. After a few moments they looked at me, and started giggling. That was when I realized that maybe I was a bit overconfident.

"We want you," Carl started, struggling to refrain from laughing. At that point I was getting kind of worried. "To kiss Daryl Dixon."


	4. The Big Kiss

Chapter 4

"What?" I was so shocked that it was all I could possibly say.

"We want you to-"

"NO! NO! I got that part!" I screeched, shaking my head. "God, you guys are crazy...b-but...you can't be serious...!"

"Andrea, do you really think we're kidding?" Carl asked me. "Because Michonne and I are dead serious about this."

"Y-you really want me to...kiss...Daryl?"

"You agreed to playing with us," Michonne commented. "And there is no way in HELL you're opting out now."

"So what?" I said fiercely. "I'm supposed to just run up and kiss him in front of everyone?"

"Yes," the two said in unison.

"But don't you realize that RICK'S going to be there?" I asked them. Both of them gave me confused looks. That was when I realized that I'd said too much.

"So?" Michonne asked me. "Why do you care if Rick's there or not?" I gulped.

"I-I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You just said it!" Michonne shouted.

"Andrea, can we just get on with the dare already?" Carl asked, changing the subject. was pretty sure the kid knew I didn't want to talk about this. Maybe he even knew that I was in love with his dad...oh, who am I kidding! At that point, practically EVERYONE knew! Well, except for Rick himself anyway...

"Um, yeah," I said nervously. "We should...get on with this."

"Well, go," Michonne said. I gulped. I nodded at her and got up to head towards Daryl. I found him and Rick deep in conversation.

"Hey," I called, interrupting them. I gave them a slight wave and Rick returned the favor.

"Hey, Andrea. What's up?" Rick asked me. Great. Rick was talking to me.

"Um," I said awkwardly. "I need to talk to Daryl. Privately."

"Sure," Rick replied, promptly exiting the room, leaving just me and Daryl to talk. I heard giggles from behind me, and turned around to see two figures peering through the door crack. Sure enough, it was Michonne and Carl. I bet that kid really hated me. I'd always had a feeling that Carl resented me. Everything about our relationship just seemed little...off. Maybe he was secretly out to get me. Why else would he have picked this dare? NO, NO, NO! What was I thinking? Of course a thirteen year-old boy wasn't out to get me! God, why did I even-

"Andrea?" I heard Daryl's voice suddenly, then realized that I'd forgotten he was there. Forgotten what I was actually there for.

"Um, yeah?"

"I thought ya needed to talk to me," Daryl said, scratching his head. I could hear Carl giggling again. Sometimes I wish I could bash that kid's face in with a brick.

"Oh, yeah," I continued. "Right." Was I really going to do this? I was sure Daryl would be sent aback by my sudden act of affection. I mean, Daryl had never shown any type of fondness toward me. Other than our midnight search for Sophia in the woods, when he'd read me the "World Gone to Shit" poem and I threw up. That was a pretty tender moment between us. Just between two survivors...tenderly.

Daryl stared at me. What the hell was I going to do?

"DARYL!" I heard the door swing open, and in came Carol Peletier.

Thank. Freaking. God.

"We're being attacked!" she screeched, motioning for us to come with her. Dammit...sure, I was happy that I'd gotten out of the dare. But I didn't want it to happen like this. God, was I selfish. Everyone at that prison was scared, and I was relieved.

We heard another gunshot. "Daryl," said Carol, squeezing his hand. He looked at her sincerely and said, "Stay here with Andrea. I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"Daryl," I argued. "I'm the best shot here. I should be out there!" Suddenly, Rick walked in and our eyes met.

"Andrea," he said in a harsh tone of voice, sweat dripping down his forehead. "we need you out there," I smiled slightly.

"Okay," I replied, and went over to Rick. We looked back at Daryl and Carol.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Rick yelled at Daryl. Carol gave him a quick hug and then he left with us, leaving Carol alone in the prison.

A/N I wasn't really sure how to end this one. Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Review! :)


End file.
